kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Main Forms
Form)]] In certain Kamen Rider Series, there are Riders that can alternate between forms to analyze their opponents fighting style to find out their weaknesses and gain an advantage in combat. All Riders with certain form sets are listed here. Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Black RX **Black RX (Main) **Robo Rider **Bio Rider Kamen_Rider_Black_RX.jpg|Black RX (Main) Lmesvjx1.jpg|RX Robo Rider 4876395900_c7163d2404.jpg|RX Bio Rider Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Mighty Form (Main) **Dragon Form **Pegasus Form **Titan Form Krk-Kuuga.png|Kuuga Mighty Form (Main) Krk-KuugaDF.png|Kuuga Dragon Form Krk-KuugaPF.png|Kuuga Pegasus Form Krk-KuugaTF.png|Kuuga Titan Form Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Ground Form (Base/Main) **Storm Form **Flame Form Kra-Agito.png|Agito Ground Form (Base/Main) Kra-AgitoSF.png|Agito Storm Form Kra-AgitoFF.png|Agito Flame Form Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider TheBee **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Drake **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Sasword **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Gatack **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto **Masked Form **Rider Form Krk-KabutoMF.jpg|Kabuto Masked Form Krk-Kabuto.jpg|Kabuto Rider Form Krk-TheBeeMF.jpg|TheBee Masked Form Krk-TheBee.jpg|TheBee Rider Form Krk-DrakeMF.jpg|Drake Masked Form Krk-Drake.jpg|Drake Rider Form Krk-SaswordMF.jpg|Sasword Masked Form Kamen_Rider_Sasword.jpg|Sasword Rider Form Krk-GatackMF.jpg|Gatack Masked Form Krk-Gatack.jpg|Gatack Rider Form Krk-DarkKabutoMF.jpg|Dark Kabuto Masked Form Krk-DarkKabuto.jpg|Dark Kabuto Rider Form Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Sword Form (Main) **Rod Form **Ax Form **Gun Form *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form (Main) **Vega Form *Kamen Rider Yuuki **Skull Form **Hijack Form Den-O-sword.jpg|Den-O Sword Form (Main) Den-O-rodform.jpg|Den-O Rod Form Den-O-axeform.jpg|Den-O Ax Form DEn-O-gun.jpg|Den-O Gun Form Kamen_Rider_Zeronos_Altair_Form.jpg|Zeronos Altair Form (Main) Den-O-ZeronosVega.jpg|Zeronos Vega Form Den-O-Yuuki-skull.jpg|Yuuki Skull Form Den-O-Yuuki-hijack.jpg|Yuuki Hijack Form Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva **Kiva Form (Main) **Garulu Form **Basshaa Form **Dogga Form What-aru Kurenai.png|Kiva Kiva Form (Main) Not Agito Storm Form.png|Kiva Garulu Form Merman Rider Is Green With Envy.png|Kiva Basshaa Form Eye Think It's Hammer Time.png|Kiva Dogga Form Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade **KamenRide: Decade (Main) **KamenRide: Kuuga ***FormRide: Kuuga Dragon ***FormRide: Kuuga Pegasus ***FormRide: Kuuga Titan **KamenRide: Agito ***FormRide: Agito Storm ***FormRide: Agito Flame **KamenRide: Ryuki **KamenRide: Faiz ***FormRide: Faiz Axel **KamenRide: Blade **KamenRide: Hibiki **KamenRide: Kabuto **KamenRide: Den-O ***FormRide: Den-O Rod ***FormRide: Den-O Ax ***FormRide: Den-O Gun **KamenRide: Kiva ***FormRide: Kiva Garulu ***FormRide: Kiva Basshaa ***FormRide: Kiva Dogga ONORE DECADE.png|KamenRide: Decade (Main) KRD-Decade_Kuuga.jpg|KamenRide: Kuuga KRD-Decade_Agito.jpg|KamenRide: Agito KRD-Decade_Ryuki.jpg|KamenRide: Ryuki KRD-Decade_Faiz.jpg|KamenRide: Faiz KRD-Decade_Blade.jpg|KamenRide: Blade KRD-Decade_Hibiki.jpg|KamenRide: Hibiki KRD-Decade_Kabuto.jpg|KamenRide: Kabuto KRD-Decade_Den-O.jpg|KamenRide: Den-O KRD-Decade_Kiva.jpg|KamenRide: Kiva Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker (Main) **HeatMetal **LunaTrigger *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel (Base/Main) **Bike Form KamenRiderDoubleCycloneJokerForm.jpg|Double CycloneJoker (Main) KamenRiderDoubleHeatMetalForm.jpg|Double HeatMetal KamenRiderDoubleLunaTriggerForm.jpg|Double LunaTrigger KamenRiderAccel.jpg|Accel (Base/Main) KamenRiderAccelBikeForm.jpg|Accel Bike Form Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo (Main) **Gatakiriba Combo **Latorartar Combo **Sagohzo Combo **Shauta Combo KamenRiderOOOTatobaForm.jpg|OOO Tatoba Combo (Main) KamenRiderOOOGatakiribaForm.jpg|OOO Gatakiriba Combo KamenRiderOOOLatorartahForm.jpg|OOO Latorartar Combo KamenRiderOOOSagohzoForm.jpg|OOO Sagohzo Combo OOO Shauta .jpg|OOO Shauta Combo Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States (Base/Main) **Elek States **Fire States RocketMan.png|Fourze Base States (Base/Main) GoldPower.png|Fourze Elek States FightingFireWithFire.png|Fourze Fire States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style (Main) **Water Style **Hurricane Style **Land Style *Kamen Rider Beast **Beast (Base/Main) **Falco Mantle **Chameleo Mantle **Buffa Mantle **Dolphi Mantle WizardFlameStyle.png|Wizard Flame Style (Main) WizardWaterStyle.png|Wizard Water Style WizardHurricaneStyle.png|Wizard Hurricane Style WizardLandStyle.png|Wizard Land Style L-i-o-n_lion.png|Beast Lion Style (Base/Main) Beast Falcon Mant.png|Beast Falco Mantle Beast Chameleon Mant.png|Beast Chameleo Mantle KRWi-Buffa.jpg|Beast Buffa Mantle Beast Dolphi Mant.png|Beast Dolphi Mantle Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Gaim **Orange Arms (Main) **Pine Arms **Ichigo Arms KRG - Orange Arms.jpg|Gaim Orange Arms (Main) KRG - Pineapple Arms.jpg|Gaim Pine Arms KRG - Strawberry Arms.jpg|Gaim Ichigo Arms Ranger Keys Tatoba Rider Key.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo Key Gatakiriba Rider Key.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo Key Latorartar Rider Key.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo Key Sagohzo Rider Key.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo Key Shauta Rider Key.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo Key Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms